


Submitting to Chieftess

by Ina_K



Category: Elfquest
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ina_K/pseuds/Ina_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've always wanted to see more dynamics between Ember and Moonshade, so I drew this. ^^;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submitting to Chieftess




End file.
